Point Blanc : Noir
by shiroao
Summary: AU. Canada x ?- How would Matthew Williams be able to keep his secret "job" secret to his family and friends? Who's after Alfred F. Jones? Rating will bumped up if it continued. "I would put anything in the line for my family's happiness-!"
1. To The Edge of the Earth

Point Blanc : Noir

Canada~Matthew Willliams

Summary: 18-year-old Matthew Williams became an assassin-for-hire at the early age. Keeping his job and maintaining his usual daily normal life, was a "hard-to-do", seeing that his brother, Alfred F. Jones (a self-proclaimed hero and annoying loud brother) was being chased by an unknown organization. Not only that but his best friend, an albino Prussian male that goes by the name of "Mr. Awesome" (or simply Gilbert Beilschdmit) was suspicious of his mysterious "job". Oh what a poor, shy, passive-aggressive Canadian hired gunner to do?

**A/N: Ta-da! Here I am, again, bringing you another action-packed Hetalia fanfic and this time, the spotlight's on the quiet and timid, Mattie! *shot by a certain Canadian* *revives again* Anyway, I hope I could go somewhere on this and don't give up on it- . Oh well~ Anyhoo! Enjoy! Don't forget to voice your opinions on this one if I should continue it or not, kay? Kay! Now, dear Mattie, will you please?**

**Mattie: -sigh- Maya does not own. She only owns her crack-filled, disturbed mind. **

**Got that one, right, lad! AHAHAHAHAA- *shot again***

**Mattie: Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**"To the edge of the Earth- There's a brave new world awaits…"**

"N-No way… I was pretty damn sure that I-" My little twin brother, Alfred F. Jones, shuddered as he gazed at the test paper filled with red marks. He had funny aghast look in his slight chubby face, despite that he's the same age as me (though I'm older by him by a minute).

I sighed, "C'mon, Al- It's just an entrance exam, and look! You even passed! Isn't that enough?"

He frowned deeply, "Yeah! Like you can call 76% percent in Dad's eyes! He's going to kill me, Mattie! He told me that if I don't get at least, 80%, he'll take my Xbox 360 away for the weekend!"

I listened to him whine some more at what punishment that Dad would do to him once he sees his mark. I just sighed again. Really, my brother is just like that. Even though we're in our first college year, he still acts like a spoiled child. I guess, he'll never grow out of it.

Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Matthew Williams. Adopted by a gay couple-now-parents. The one who's whining like there's no tomorrow happens to be my little twin brother. We're fraternal twins. He has golden hair, but mine's much more lighter color, almost platinum. While his eyes were blue like the ocean and the sky combined, mine have the mix of lilac and light indigo. The only common thing about us, is that we wore glasses. Though we're so different in so many levels, people around us can't help but mistake us from each other.

In the family, Alfred is like the sunshine. He brightens up our parent's day after work by annoying them or making fun of them. He's loud, annoying, and full of energy. One could mistake that he had sugar-overdose or something. He always wore that leather bomber jacket that Dad bought for him last Christmas. His dream was to be in the military and fight the bad guys. Oh, did I tell you that he has this big ego and a huge hero complex? No? Well, now you know…

On my side, I'm the quiet one. The smart and polite one. My parents often lecture my brother about him being more like me. Although, unlike him, I don't talk to people too much, resulting into having no friends to hang out with. But there's one. He's a German- Pardon me, a_ Prussian_-albino with silver short, messy hair and handsome red eyes. He call himself "awesome" every time that he refers to himself and has a pet golden chick that often make its home at the silverette's head. It's name was Gilbird, named after him, Gilbert Beilschdmit. He's also my brother's archrival in popularity during these past few years.

Anyway, going back to where we are now, we're in the entrance of our school, just finished our exams. Apparently, I got an average 95% (which is pretty for me, if I do say so myself) while my brother was moaning being 76%. We were dressed casually, of course, my brother's wearing the said bomber jacket as always. Though, it's already spring and the winter's breath was still upon us, given that there's warm sunlight and melting snow.

"As long as you say that you _did _study hard for it, you'll be fine…" I told him, "They'll believe you since you've never gotten close to being 80% before…"

He sighed, resigning, "… M'kay." He then suddenly brightened up. Seriously, there's nothing that could let my brother be depressed for a minute. "Hey! Wanna grab some grubs before we go home?"

"Huh? Why? We have enough food at the house-" I was cut off when he gave me a look.

"Dude, have you forgotten what today is?" I shook my head. He made a face. "It's Dad's turn to cook, not Papa…"

I shuddered. Oh. "W-Well, what are we waiting for? Where do you wanna go?"

He let out a laugh as we ran together to the gates of the school. "McD's, of course!"

Want to know why I agreed with him? You'll see…

After an hour eating outside, we came home by almost 4. Papa wasn't back yet from his work yet but we did know that Dad's home.

Because of the god-awful smell that smelled like rotting flesh with expired cheese together coming from the smoking kitchen. Both me and my brother stared at the kitchen in dismay.

"Go get the extinguisher, Al-" Alfred nodded and went back to the front hall. I sauntered towards the black fog that had formed inside of our kitchen.

"D-Dad…"

"Oh, blast it! That's not suppose to do that! GAH!" _Crash. Clank. Thud. _

I let out a tired sigh before letting myself in, plugging my nose between my fingers while I'm it. That's my Dad for you. He can never cook (not that he _can't_) without letting out a string of swears.

"Dad! We're home!" I called out, my voice sounded funny without breathing through my nose.

_Crash. Thud. _"A-Alfred?"

"No, it's Mattie! W-What happened here?" I spotted a mop of messy blonde hair like mine in the midst of the smoke. I reached out to him and found his shoulder.

He turned, his green scowling eyes were on mine. "Oh! Mattie- W-Welcome home! Y-You should get out, my boy, I don't want you to get lung cancer from the smoke!"

His name is Arthur Kirkland. Despite how he looks, his the "mother" figure in out family. He's very adamant and timid around Papa. He has a loud voice like my brother if he's angry and the only thing that is so unique from him, aside from being British, is his caterpillar-like black brows. Those things were like huge, I don't know how else I could put it. He's rather scrawny and pale like me and bro. He can be very passionate and be like a "mother" but he has his "moments" (Al calls them, "effects of PMS" or something…).

I shook my head, coughing up a bit before I pulled him with me, leading towards the exit. Once we were outside the kitchen, I sucked in the fresh air. Good thing, Alfred opened that window- Wait a minute, where is he?

"I found the extinguisher!" a familiar voice boomed at my left. That's not where the front hall is- Wait, did he…! "No Alfred! Don't use that!"

"Don't worry guys! The hero is here!" And without hesitation, aimed the hose towards the threshold of the kitchen. Which where me and my Dad were situated. Shi-

"Al!

"Bloody hell! Son! Puu-"

With a loud spurt, white foam exploded in out faces as Alfred sluiced us with the contents of the extinguisher. After a minute or so, the entire room was covered with pearly white spumes. And so did I and my Dad.

Alfred blinked, his socks were wet too from the suds. He dropped the extinguisher and his face scrunched up like he was holding himself back (I would call it, the "constipated" face).

I gaze at him strangely before turning to Dad, and I immediately felt the atmosphere. This is _bad_.

And Alfred did the most out-of-situation thing ever.

He burst up laughing, his guffaws echoing in the house. "Oh God! You guys look funny! Dad looks a lot like Jack Frost! DDDD"

_Snap_.

One minute, my Dad is chasing after his jovial son, screeching at him in British slang that I could not comprehend. I shook my head at this as I stood up among the white stuff and decided to wash up. I headed upstairs, passing Dad and Alfred along the way. Alfred gave me a grin while the other ignored me, still screaming profanities with British accent.

As I stepped to the stairs, I heard the front door opened and I knew that Papa had came home at last. I glanced at my wristwatch. It's already 6. Dad hasn't made dinner yet (well, he _tried_ like many times before, but still ended up burning the stove, for the eighth time this month) so that means Papa is making one.

My Papa's name is Francis Bonnefoy. He has hair like mine and eye like Al. He's, per say, a very _interesting _person. He loves us so much and spend his time offs with us. He's currently a famous chef down at the town and he gets paid high, (so repairing the kitchen every time Dad burns it, isn't a problem). He loves to flirt and show my Dad _physical _love in public. Which me and Al would find it awkward. For him, he would just give us the excuse of "not afraid to show _l'amore _to your beloved" or something…

"Mes chers! I am 'ome!" called out a French-accented deep voice. "Oh, 'ello there, Al-"

"Papa, hide me!"

"-?"

"GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE IN HERE, ALFRED F. JONES! I OUGHTA-"

"Oh! Mon petit lapin! What 'as 'appened? Why do you look like Jack Frost?"

"YOU TOO, FRENCHIE!"

Even not seeing them. I could still picture their reactions and faces in my head. I just swayed my head for the umpteenth time that day and continued my way to my room.

Our house isn't anything grand or lame. It's quite comfortable with two story and a single kitchen and a pretty large back yard. We have rooms for ourselves, the master bed room, of course, belongs to my parents.

I opened my door to my room and walked in. I switched on my lights at the side, the lights flashing on.

My room is decent enough, I think. One single bed, a study desk and a Mac laptop, an attached closet and a washroom at the far side of that. At the opposite of where I am, the curtains were drew close. I first headed to the washroom to get rid of the froth stuck in my hair. After I rinse my face and dried my hair, I went back to my room to change into my nightwear when my phone rang.

I glanced at where the device was placed. The tiny LCD screen flash an "VQ" letters. My lavender eyes narrowed. Of all times, _they _would call.

I, again, let out a heave before walking towards it and picking it up. "Hello?"

"Matthew Williams?"

"Yeah, that's me. Is there a new "client"?"

"Yes. Meet us at the regular place, we're already there."

I remained silent before speaking up again, my tone suddenly turned cold and void of emotions, "How much?"

"350000 Canadian Dollars."

Wow. I could buy a house with that much money. "Right. Give me a minute."

"Of course." _Click_. I shut off my phone and tossed my blue winter nightwear to my bed. I went to my closet to fetch my work clothes, which consists of a black hoodie and tight jeans with hidden compartments. I also took out my knapsack that was well hidden behind my hangar. It contained most lethal weapons and knives used for my _job_.

_Thud thud thud thud. BAM! _"Hey Matti- Huh?"

I froze at the sound of my brother's entering. My back was at the door and I can see him blocking the entrance. Crap.

I slowly straightened up, eyeing my knapsack which was covered with the shadows underneath my bed. Thank God I'm fast.

I saw Alfred pouted as he saw me, "You're going out again to that mysterious job, right?"

I smiled nervously, "So-Sorry… D-Don't worry, it's nothing. The manager just asked me to take over one employee who got sick for the night."

He huffed, "Geez, Matt! You're overdoing it~ You'll grow old fast if you keep working like that! We have Papa for that, you know and I don't want you to tire yourself out and faint randomly at school!"

I let out a laugh. Oh, I just love how his imagination works. "Right. Well, I still got a few minutes left before I go, so would you mind leaving me for a second, please, Al?"

My brother stared at me quietly before rolling his eyes and retreated back, closing the door on his way. I heard him run back downstairs and told Dad and Papa about what's happening. I sighed. I should go before they check up on me again.

I snatched my pack out of the bed and sprinted to the curtains. I shifted them apart and unlocked my tall windows. With a final look at my dark room, I fled into the night.

* * *

I was able to be on time in the designated place, the famous pub in town, called White Tigress. This place was only open at night where prostitutes and rich men get drunk and get laid. A perfect place for a negotiation business. I know what you're thinking but no, I'm old enough to be seeing such things, thank you very much.

"You're late, Matthew- Huh? What's that in your hair?"

I groaned as I reached up and touched the suds that we're still there. I thought I got rid all of them! "It's nothing. So where's this client?"

My partner, a bald Black guy with dark brown, long dreadlocks, stepped aside to show me the "client". He was your pretty average wealthy guys with white suit and jewelry adorning his fingers and neck. He had a smug look in his bony face as his lazy eyes scanned me.

"Huh?" he said, in a drunken state voice, "Is this who you're talking about, David?"

My partner fixed his black sunglasses, "Yes. He's known as the Ghost Reaper around here."

The wealthy man walked up toward me and scaled me, "Huh, I thought you're going to be a big and scary guy but instead, you're a cutie~ Are you really a guy?"

I felt my brow twitched at his last words. Is this guy asking for trouble?

David held my shoulder as he stared at the man coldly through his glasses, "Please refrain such behavior in front of him, Mr. Gregory."

Damn right he should or else I would have shove up my gun in his ass and choke him with my- "Cool it, Matthew." I heard David says, his grasp tightening. He let go and gave me a folder.

Mr. Gregory puffed, "Whatever, as long as this cutie knows what he's doing~ So like I told your _side-kick _here earlier… There's this man that has been terrorizing my peeps all over the place. A few of my men were found dead this morning and others were missing. I don't know it is but I think I got a pretty good idea of this person." He motioned for me to open the folder.

I heard David called out some slutty waitress dressed but nothing with skimpy clothing and her assets were showing. I looked away in disgust. This isn't exactly one of my favorite places on Earth. My friend ordered some drinks, giving her a tip because of how she looks. I rolled my eyes at him.

I read the contents of the said articles and glanced up, "So this person called "Russia" is killing your people? Why?"

Mr. Gregory shrugged his shoulders, groaning, "I don't know! That "Russia" is one of General Winter's subordinates! He's a psycho, I tell you! Kills everything, left and right, whenever someone pisses him off!"

"A psycho killer? I haven't heard that for a long time," I chuckled, but I found it strange though. I mean, c'mon! Who would named their selves after a country?

My client narrowed his eyes, "This is no joke, kid." He grabs a bottle of rum from the table and gulped it down with one go. I made a face at this. "That guy, I've seen him ony one time, and I hope that I would never see him again! He's pretty damn big and his weapon of choice happen to be a fucking water faucet! A fucking water faucet!" He made a gurgled noise and spat at the ground. Eew. "So I want you to kill him off for me."

I sighed, "No problem. But seeing that this "Russia" person is, in your terms, "big and scary" ,we we're going to have to raise the price for my services."

Mr. Gregory slammed his bottle down, "Whatever it takes, kid! I want that psycho gone!"

I smirked, "Then that's settled~ David, find any more info or background about this man, would you?" I handed him the file.

"Of course," he replied, taking it and placing it under his jacket. I turned to my client, "Well, expect this "Russia" to be seen _dead _next week's morning newspaper~"

He just stared at me ridiculously, "Ha? You can't kill of that person with just your own size!" He cackled, "Whatcha gonna do? Beg him to let him kill himself?"

He paused when he found himself at dead point underneath my M9 pistol. I beamed softly.

"I told you so," I heard David muttered, sipping in his wine.

"H-How did y-you!"

"I'll kill him, you'll see…" I growled while maintaining a jubilant face. I backed away as he let out a long drawl of relief.

That's right. In real life, I am Matthew Williams, the quiet timid, shy boy in school and a good and polite son of two gay couple. But in the dark side of reality, I am the Ghost Reaper, an infamous assassin-for-hire that was feared by many thugs and small organization.

Two persona. One being. My purpose of this?

To find the one who had attempted to abduct and kill ihim/i ten years ago.

This is my story.

* * *

{Point Blanc : Noir}


	2. Here We Are At the Start

Point Blanc :: Noir

Canada~Matthew Williams

**A/N: Well I decided to continue this fic~ Hope you guys enjoy the second update and don't be afraid to tell me if there's anything wrong in the writing, ne? Ve~ Well, since Mattie isn't here right now, Alfred would be the one that will say the disclaimer~ Al~ 3**

**Alfred: I get a hamburger if I do this, right?**

**Sure, sure~**

**Alfred: Britannia does not own. Hide-san does. And also the song belongs to Gregory and Hawks, something along those lines. Now where's my burger?**

**Dude, I'm broke. Go ask Arthur to make you some! **

**Alfred: WHAT!**

* * *

**One**

"**Here we are at the start- I could feel the beatings of our hearts…"**

_Crash. Boom. _

The storm outside of our house raged on as the raindrops pelted against our closed windows. I drew a long, tired sigh as I watched the television with a bored mind.

It's been two nights and two days since I got the mission to hunt down this "Russia" man. At the same time that I decided to search for him in my weekend, that Mother Nature also struck our home with the biggest rainstorm yet. It was dark and cloudy outside, the strong gust whipping up everything in its way as it pass by the neighborhood.

_For God's sake, can't we have a little sun and a warm day for once in the summer? _I thought, annoyed. I glanced over the couch to see what the rest of my family was doing.

My twin was busying himself playing video games upstairs in his room, that's for sure. He always do that whenever there's a storm howling at the other side of our door. Meanwhile my parents were both at the kitchen, either cooking or discussing bills or taxes.

I let out a breath of tiredness through my lips as I switched off the television and chose to bother my brother for the meantime. I stretched out from my seat and got up, walking towards the stairs. I caught the sight of my parents huddled in the dinner table, whispering to each ones' ears as I passed the kitchen. When my Dad notices me, he immediately sat up and slapped his husband's shoulder gently and pointing at me. I rose a brow, confused. My Papa beamed and motioned for me to go upstairs.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued on my way. As I ascended up the flight of stairs, I apprehended some hushed words, growing low as I neared the second floor…

"_He came at my work again, Francis… I don't know what to do anymore- he wants him back-"_

"_Don't worry, Mon Petit Lapin… I'm sure everything will work out in ze end… I 'ave earned enough money too-"_

"_B-But Francis! W-What if it's not enough! Bloody hell… I-I don't want-"_

"_Hush, mon cher, we don't want our sons to come down in 'ere while we're talking about ze matter… Especially Matthew-"_

"_F-Francis…"_

I looked back at the kitchen. What the hell are they talking about? As I pondered about the quiet conversation they had, my feet had wandered in front of Alfred's door. I looked up just in time I heard a muted thud inside. Acting upon my instincts, I seized the doorknob and flung the door wide open.

"Al!" I nearly screamed when I found the room empty. I frantically scanned my surroundings, flipping on the lights of the room. "A-Alfred? Where are you?"

His room is much similar to mine except there were posters of his favorite band and sports teams glued in his sky blue walls. He even has a Superman logo in his ceiling where his bed was. Seriously, an eighteen year old would never have this kind of design in their own room.

Suddenly, from my left, I heard some muffled noises that sounds like footsteps. I turned my head and my lavender eyes met the wooden closet. The closet door budged a little before it went still again.

"Alfred? Is that you?" Why is he hiding in the closet- Before I could continue my trail of thought, the lights went out all of a sudden. A black out? Now?

Wait a minute… Haven't I had this kind of event before… yeah. When were little kids…

"_Alfred! C'mon, let's play! The lights are all out and the nanny isn't here!"_

"_J-Just give me a few minutes, Mattie! Geez, can't you be patient for awhile?"_

"_But you're in there for like half an hour already! What are you doing there anyway?"_

"_I-It's none of your business!"_

"…_! Hmph! Fine! Be that way! I'll leave you alone then!"_

Yeah… Now I remember… Alfred is…

_The closet door flung open and his tiny twin dashed at him hugging him from behind tightly. The small Alfred was shivering a little bit and his chubby cheeks were stained with dry tears._

"_Alfred?"_

"_Don't go, Mattie… Please?"_

"_Alfred, don't tell me you're scared of-"_

"_Don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want everyone telling me how a hero fears the storms! I know heroes don't fear anything! So please, Mattie… Stay?"_

As I resurfaced from my past, I recalled of the moment that Alfred had that confession to me about his fear of stormy days, we both slept in his room for the night and me, being the big brother, I stayed with him until he was awake in that morning, when the storm had vanished away.

I yanked the handles of the closet outward, revealing my twin in a fetal position, his head on his knees and trembling… _Like the last time…_

"Alfred…" I cooed his name softly, like a mother would to assure her child that everything is fine. He was halfway hidden under his jackets hanging from his hanger. He was surrounded with his comforter that he had grabbed from his bed and was tightly hugging himself, probably staying strong until the end of the storm.

When I had called him, he went still and slowly tilted his head upward to my way. His sapphire eyes were teary and red from crying.

After all these years, he hadn't changed much. I grinned at him softly before holding out a hand at him.

"M-Mattie…?" His voice cracked when he had pronounced my name.

"It's alright, bro," I told him, "I'm here."

He blinked a few times, a tear sliding down from the corner of his eye before his face scrunched up into a pained expression. He pushed himself off from the floor and away from the closet and launched himself to me, tackling me to the ground, hugging me tightly. _Like that time…_

I rubbed his back soothingly as he cried softly in the crook of my neck. He may be taller than me and act like a doofus at times but he will always be the crybaby and my heroic little brother named Alfred that I know.

"It's okay, it's okay…" I murmured over and over again as I comforted him while both of us laid in the floor. He was on top of me, arms wound around my body, clinging to me like a child to his mother.

"Please -hic- stay, Mat -hic- Mattie…"

"Yes, yes… I won't leave you, Alfred… Not ever…"

"T-Thank you…" And before I could mutter back, I felt his movements slackened and his full weight was on me now. But it didn't matter. The only thing that matters here was Alfred.

I didn't noticed the door had swung open for the second time and my parents had stepped in the room until a gasp came from Dad's mouth. I inclined my head at the entrance and sure enough, the said couple was there.

"Ma-Matthew!" Dad stuttered before he stepped forward, worried and somewhat anxious, "W-What happened?"

"Alfred's scared of storms," I told them in the most quietest voice that I could afford, "He fell asleep on top of me, as you can see, when I was comforting him and he wanted me to stay- Please don't mention anything about this to him in the morning, Papa, Dad."

Papa, seeing that he's the one who understood me the most, smiled kindly and nodded, "Of course, mon cher. C'mon, Arthur… It's okay. The caretaker of those two a long time ago told this to us, remember?"

Arthur looked at his lover before sighing, also recalling that day, "Yes. B-But…" Papa dragged Dad out the room before he could retort and closed the door on their way.

Once they were gone, I turned back to my brother who was fast asleep soundly despite the noises that our parents made earlier. I smiled and silently, and without my knowing, I hummed a lullaby.

_If you'll be my star,_

_I'll be your sky-_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night,_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light,_

_I live to let you shine-_

_I live to let you shine-_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy-_

_Far from here, with more room to fly,_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…_

_If you be my boat,_

_I'll be your sea_

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity-_

_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free-_

_I live to make you free-_

_But you can set sail to the West if you want to_

_A vast of horizon till I can't even see you, _

_Far from here, where the beaches are wide-_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by…_

_If you'll be my star,_

_I'll be your sky-_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night,_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light,_

_I live to let you shine-_

_I live to let you shine-_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy-_

_Far from here, with more room to fly,_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…_

_Stardust to remember you by…_

* * *

Soon the storm went by and also did my weekend. Just like that, it was over. It was 7 in Monday morning and I had forced myself to get off from bed and get ready for my first day of first year college. After I had brushed my teeth and dressed up (a plain white shirt with a black tie and a maroon vest with the school's emblem etched in the chest area and a pair of black pants that were slightly smaller) for my school day, I went up to my brother's room and woke him up. After a few tries of getting him off the bed, I finally blackmailed him into it, saying that I would shove Dad's leftover scones up in his nose and mouth if he won't wake up.

"Okay, okay! Geez! I'm getting up!" he groaned as he jumped out from the bed and I trailed after him in the washroom, making sure he won't skip out. After he had dressed too with the same uniform, we both went downstairs for breakfast and to bid farewell to our parents.

For the whole year, we will be living in the campus, only visiting Papa and Dad for holidays and such. Our baggage were already sent there ahead of time, without my knowledge.

After we had eaten our sunny side-up eggs and iced tea (the only beverage that the British could make without messing it up, although it's a bit salty like ocean water, but ah well), we only got 15 more minutes before the train arrives in our designated station.

"C'mon, Al! We're going to be late!" I pushed him off the chair and dragged him to the front hall. I let go of him and started putting on my shoes. He did the same, eyeing with an annoyed look.

"We still got 10 minutes!" he moaned as he tied his shoelaces.

"Yeah, and we still have to walk there," I replied, without glancing at him. He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. I didn't bother to comment at him as I burst out to the door and shouted my goodbyes at Papa and Dad, who had followed us from the hall. Dad waved goodbye while Papa just winked and did the same gesture.

Fifteen minutes later…

_Huff. Huff. _"We made it!"

_Phew. _"Glad we did! See, there was no rush at all!" My twin grinned at him, his trademark smile coming up. I can't help but smile with him. I heaved out a tired sigh before searching for a bench, finding one, and sitting on it. Alfred followed me and sat beside me.

"OOOIIIII!"

We both glanced up at the familiar, (annoyingly recognizable) rough deep voice that echoed from behind us. I was the first one to turn my head and spotted a certain German- er, Prussian- albino running towards us.

That's Gilbert Beilschdmit that I was talking about. We've been friends for like ever (I think back in grade school but I'm not sure) and became best buddies. He and Alfred, in turn, became the greatest rival to being "much more awesome than you are".

The said Prussian came halt in front of us and grinned like my bro does. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm surprise that you came on time, this year, Gil." I told him jokingly. He just smirked.

"I'm just that awesome, you know," he said, looking at Alfred's head. It seems my twin was too engrossed in his music blasting through his earphones that he hadn't notice the Prussian's arrival.

Gilbert flicked off his ear making the other flinch and jumped out from his seat. I chuckled as I saw my bro's reaction. It was kinda mixed of horror and anxiety. When he saw Gilbert though, it turned into a rage expression.

"Gil-bert…" he growled.

"Hi there, stupid American brother of Mattie~" greeted the other back with a foxy grin.

Alfred roared as he leaped towards the Prussian and attacked him. The two threw fists at each other, giving remarks at each other. The people were starting to stare at them, worried that the other was hurting or unhappy because of the violence in the public. But I knew better. The two, deep inside, really care for each other and the only way for them to connect was through punches and kicks.

"Oof! Watch where you kick, you fat-ass American! You nearly crushed my ding-dong!"

"Gah! Dammit! Kesesese! That's where I'm aiming at, fool!"

The two bicker and fought as if no one was watching or care. I just stood there in the sidelines, my palm of my hand in my face. Oh for the love of maple and glory- "Guys! Will you please stop being children and be adults! Seriously-" The two paused, their own curled fists were in the air and was ready to punch the living daylights of the other. "Alfred! You're already 17 but you still act like you're still 10- And you too, Gil, don't act like a huge kid and start a fight with people!"

The two shifted their eyes and continued to fight, ignoring Matthew, until the train came.

* * *

Upon arriving in our school, we were almost got ran over by the multitudes of students coming out from the crowded train. Alfred and Gilbert both held me hands so they won't lose me in the crowd. The two pulled me along the wave of people before we decided to stop and rest. I glanced at my watch. 8:40 A.M. Great. Classes gonna start at 10. We better get our schedules before we end up being late from the first day.

Luckily, we arrive in the office first, and we got our schedules. I had Alfred for Physics and Chemistry. He has also classes with Gilbert (among them was Gym, the two rejoiced) and Calculus. Me and Gilbert has Calculus and English. I also took French and Band this year.

"Awesome sauce!" beamed my Prussian friend as he quickly memorized the written time periods and classes in his pink sheet before crumpling it and throwing it to the nearest trash can. "Well, guys, do you wanna go to your dorms first? I heard from other students that today's a day off for the first years."

"Cool!" Alfred grinned and slung his arms around Gilbert and mine's shoulders. "Let's go!"

In the dorms, there were two, actually. One for guys and one for girls. I was disappointed that Alfred got to room with Gilbert instead of me, but I was overjoyed that I heard that I got a room by myself. My room was spacious enough for two, but I have it all myself. The walls were a little ancient from the over-painting through out the years but then the furniture was all new and freshly smelled like it just came out from the manufactory. There's just one queen size bed, designed for two people (wait a minute, were they thinking that-) a single desk by the closed window and a simple closet attached at the wall with a white border. There's also a mini-washroom to my left upon my arrival. The room isn't actually half-bad that I imagined it to be.

"That's not totally fair, dude!" complained Gilbert when I had told him when we're done visiting our dorms and we're at the cafeteria outside the school. It was sunny outside and warm like the weather woman had forecasted. The skies were blue and cloudless, a good sign in our freshman year.

I smiled smugly to myself, "I also got a queen size bed! And a mini-bathroom!"

"Wait really?" my brother perked his brows up, confused and a tad bit jealous, "Me and Gil's room just have a closet and two separate bed and a desk… Are you sure you didn't get a wrong room?"

"Well, in my sheet that has my name on it, says that the Room 112 is specifically for me…." I shook my head, "Well, whatever… I'm not complaining about it so it's fine… You guys, if you want, can come over whenever you want-"

"YAY!" the two chorused before I was finished but then I cleared out my throat.

"But absolutely no parties! Or sleepovers!"

"Aww…"

Suddenly, the loudspeaker came into life, crackling at first but then a female voice reverberated through out the school, alerting them for the upcoming messages or announcements.

_Ding- "Will Matthew Williams please come to the Student Council Room, please. Matthew Williams to the Student Council Room." -Ding ding-_

Gilbert and Alfred looked at me incredulously. My twin was the first one to speak.

"Seriously bro," he said, worried, "Your first day and you're already got into trouble? What did you do?"

I can't help but roll my eyes at him before gathering my stuff and throwing my leftovers at the trash. I bade farewell to the two wishing them a good day before heading out. I was quite nervous that they had called me all of a sudden. I haven't done anything wrong, that's for sure… Was there any problem that came with my acceptance or something? Hope not…

I took a brief glance down at the map that the albino gave to me and looked ahead. Ah, there it is. Room 318. The Student Council Room. I came before the threshold before knocking at it politely.

"This is Matthew Williams," I said, "You asked me to come here…?"

I heard a quiet "come in" and I entered.

When I crept inside and took an inch forward from the entrance, I knew something was wrong instantly as my hand shot in front of my face and I tilted my head to the side.

Between my fingers were two sharp darts that nearly caused my blindness. My gaze fell upon the large figure sitting behind the desk.

His almost white blond short hair. The way that those violet, malicious eyes pierced through me and the cold atmosphere.

It all felt familiar but then it was gone when the stranger smirk.

"I see, so you're really the infamous Ghost Reaper in the underground, eh…" chuckled the man deeply.

He looks damn familiar… Wait a minute…

**… _There's this man that has been terrorizing my peeps all over the place. A few of my men were found dead this morning and others were missing. I don't know it is but I think I got a pretty good idea of this person." _**

**"_I don't know! That "Russia" is one of General Winter's subordinates! He's a psycho, I tell you! Kills everything, left and right, whenever someone pisses him off!"_**

**"_A psycho killer? I haven't heard that for a long time," I chuckled, but I found it strange though. I mean, c'mon! Who would named their selves after a country?_**

**_My client narrowed his eyes, "This is no joke, kid." He grabs a bottle of rum from the table and gulped it down with one go. I made a face at this. "That guy, I've seen him only one time, and I hope that I would never see him again! He's pretty damn big and his weapon of choice happen to be a fucking water faucet! A fucking water faucet!" He made a gurgled noise and spat at the ground. Eew. "So I want you to kill him off for me."_**

**"_Whatever it takes, kid! I want that psycho gone!"_**

**"_I'll kill him… You'll see…"_**

No way… He's-

"Good afternoon, Mr. Williams. Let me introduce myself, I am Ivan Braginsky. But you can call me Ivan, however I assume you know my, ah, nickname?" He chuckled again. That deep, haunting throaty silent laugh that seemed to freeze me right there and gave me goosebumps under my arms and behind my neck.

Russia.

* * *

{Point Blanc :: Noir}


	3. In A Place of Hearts and Gold

Point Blanc :: Noir

Canada~Matthew Williams

**A/N: Here's the third update! Sorry for being uber late~ I'm kind of facing a problem in my other fic, so yeah. Ve~ Please watch my grammar and other shit like that, s'ilvous plait, merci beaucoup. And now here's our lovely tsun-tsun England to give out the disclaimers! XDD**

**England: What a snaky bi-**

**Louder please, Iggy~**

**England: -_- britannia4everangelchan does not own Hetalia. She never will! **

**Hey! What's that supposed to mean! **

**England: … -_-''**

**^_^b**

** By the way the first half of the story will be on the tsundere Brit for awhile ne? I would switch perspectives but only people not the type. It will always be first~ Now do carry on~**

**

* * *

**

**Two**

"**Long, long ago… In a place of hearts and gold…"**

I stared out of the window boredly of our humble, quiet home. The boys were already at school, that much I'm sure since they had called me when they got there after settling down. I sighed. This house will be a lot less noisy when the lads aren't here.

It was evening already of the second day after their departure. I just came home from my work (I'm working as a publisher part-time to this famous publishing press) and wondered why the boys aren't in, then I realized that they're not here anymore.

I released an odd, longing sigh. _Already, I miss them this much…_

By then, I started to remember of how I met the boys and Francis… A long, long time ago…:

* * *

Back then, before I became a part time publisher and a "house-wife" (which that bloody frog and Alfred referred to me as, but not I am!) I was once a leader of a gang. Yes, the question of how I went from being a bad-ass, and excuse my language, motherfucker to a love-sick, soft gentleman with two kids was a mystery.

Anyway, I was actually well-known in every part of my old town. I lived in the southern part of England, where fights and other bad things happened all the time and nobody gave a damn care. If you're out there in the streets, you will have to do everything you can to survive. You will never know what's going to happen to you unless you bloody know what you're doing. You can be raped, killed, mugged, etc. and no one would think of coming to help you… Did you get my point?

I guess the sudden change of my behavior and my attitude all started with that French bastard that I loved now. We met in such unfortunate conditions when my gang got surrounded with this powerful group and we got pummeled like hell. My body ached and screamed in pain whenever I tried to move my limb. Ah… I could see it now. My face was all but black and blues and I think I broke my nose in some point. There were blood everywhere, (those arses brought fucking weapons!) and they got me surrounded after eliminating my other friends. One of them, I think I recall his name was Peter or something, he did his best despite being the youngest and the newest recruit of the group. He's expert at knifing and running so the others had a bit of problem with him. However, he ended up being beaten up too once they caught him and killed him immediately in front of my eyes.

Oh my God… His eyes… His blue, horrified eyes…

He was way beyond terrified… Why did I let that happen to him? He was young, so young… He could have a better life than this… Oh my God.. His pleading eyes, the expression of which a boy would make that he knows what's going to happen to him yet he was afraid. Afraid to face death in such circumstances…

I yelled unknowingly back then. Screaming them to stop but they didn't…

They ignored me.

I saw the man holding the lad down raised his arm with a bloody knife that already killed a few of my allies. I raised my arm, trembling.

His arm went down and I heard the most terrifying and traumatizing, scream ever in my life. Right now I could still hear it faintly at the back of my head and I would freeze and felt this heavy feeling in my guts and my eyes stinging.

They didn't bother to kill me, seeing that I received a lot of stress from the events and I was brain dead. My body can no longer had the will to move. They dispersed back into the streets, looking like that they had done nothing. Not even that horrifying scream in agony, signal one person to come for help.

I wanted it to end so badly. Why haven't they killed me? Why didn't they-

"_Hey, you there!" _

I heard a voice from somewhere. My eyes had failed me to see nothing but black and red. There's no light. No hope.

"_Mon Dieu… You look like someone ran you over with a truck eighteen times! 'ey! Can you 'ear me?"_

Everyone's dead. My friends… Peter… They are no longer breathing or in this world.

"_We better take you out of 'ere… Can you stand?" _

Black and red.

"_C'mon… Up we go- It looks like you've broken a lot of bones and your 'andsome face ruined by some thugs… Seriously, what 'ad 'appened 'ere…"_

I felt my body being lifted up and I could spot a light within my vision but far away. All around me there's the bodies of my friends, cold and still. I don't want to remain here. This place horrifies me and that blood-curdling cry was still echoing at the back of my throbbing head. I want to escape this place… I don't want to be here…

"… _don't want.. Here.."_

"_Ah! So you can speak… Étes-vous bien, mon cher? Voyez-vous? Savez-vous où vous êtes?" _**((Are you alright, my dear? Can you see? Do you know where you are?"))**

I half-understand what he was saying. I knew some French (a little bit! Because one time when I was a kid my parents visited France!). I tried to apprehend what's going on now but I felt my body terminated the silent command. But I forced my mouth to move.

"_Where…"_

The French-accented voice replied, _"Don't worry, mon cher… You're safe now. Rest…"_

And so I did.

Later, I found out his name and so much more that I didn't wanted to know. In turn, I told him my name and go fuck himself (Hey! I considered twenty a lad, okay?). But Francis remained by my side, caring for me. As time progresses, we came to know each other better and we ended up falling in love with one another. Two years later when we became lovers and rented a house for ourselves, we met _him_.

My archenemy ten years ago, dated back when I was a punk, came in a form of a messenger from the "boss". He had sent a small person named "Toris", a Lithuanian man with an air of gentleness and warmth, along with a strange large basket.

This "boss" was also the same person who had called me in the office a while ago (in the present time).

Russia.

"_I've come to bring forth a message to the one known as "Britannia"…"_ he said, shivering. It was late at night and Francis wasn't home when he had came. I let him in first and told him to settle down in the living room while I brew some tea. He refused my offer and we sat there, across from each other.

He was about to speak but I interrupted him first. I eyed him firmly, _"I am no longer "Britannia", "Lithuania"…"_ I worded carefully, _"I am simply Arthur Kirkland, no more, no less… So if this visit is about Britannia, I sincerely apologize but he is no longer here…"_

Toris smiled sadly, _"However, Britannia and Arthur happens to be the same person… You are still Britannia, no matter what, Arthur Kirkland…" _He bowed, _"Do not worry, I only came here in behalf of my master, "Russia"… We, as a whole group, deeply apologize for the trouble that our enemies gave you…"_

"_Enemies…? You mean, it wasn't you guys who…" _I looked away, frowning at the horrible memory threatening to resurface. I gulped down and glanced back at him. He had a sympathetic expression in his face. I bit my lip. _"… So..? It doesn't matter… It's all in the past and no matter what you do, it'll never bring them back…"_

He bowed again solemnly, "_We knew that so… we decided to give you a gift… A child."_

My olive green orbs widened at this, _"A child…? You're giving me a… child?"_

"_Yes, however, he must be returned when he's ten years old…" _Toris said tersely, as if not liking the idea. _"If you want to keep the child, you'll have to pay an immense amount of dollars to-"_

"_I don't accept it," _I said through my gritted teeth. I can't believe this! They're giving me a child just because they were sorry? I abruptly stood up, glowering at the man, losing all the composure that I had, _"Not only you came here to disturb my life but to drag an innocent child in this whole ordeal? And what more, you're going to _borrow _it to me like some kind of object?" _I remembered Peter suddenly. I can't… I don't want that child's fate to end up like his… Not again. I don't want to carry that burden..

"_Please understand, Arthur…" _cut off the Lithuanian, trying his best to calm me down but I was too furious at the whole situation.

"_Get out…" _I muttered silently but there's coldness seeping through the order. Toris glimpsed at me worriedly but made no attempt to stand up.

I growled at him and shrieked, _"GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HOUSE-!"_

"_T-Toris… Wh-What's going on…"_

I paused as I caught a sight of a golden-haired boy wandering inside of the room where we in. I froze as I saw his eyes. Those azure eyes…

Terrified and anxious…

Peter.

"_A-Alfred… W-Why are you h-here? Please go back to-"_

"_P-Peter…?" _I whispered under my breath. The boy was strikingly looked like Peter except with no giant brows like mine. The boy shivered under my frozen stare. I backed away automatically, disbelieving.

"_T-Toris… Who's that…?"_

Toris glanced at me and sighed. He told the child to enter the room and explained that I was to be his guardian for awhile. Their conversation was a silent murmur back in my head. All I can see is the boy that looked like Peter. The lad was wearing a simple white cloak with a red ribbon around his neck. He was barefooted and wore a chain-like bracelet around his little, chubby wrist.

That's how I met Alfred F. Jones. The boy had liked me after a few weeks of tense and nerve-wracking atmosphere between us and Francis. I told Francis of the situation we were in. He told me the answer that I gave to the Lithuanian but I shook my head. I can't tell him why but deep inside, I want to have the child. I love him so much.

That I wanted to keep him forever.

Three years later, we met Matthew. Matthew was suddenly dropped in front our doorstep with a birth certificate and other necessary adoption tools to be the legal guardians of the child. I was confused but then Matthew, an eight years old, told us that he had ran away from "Russia" to find his younger brother. Katyusha, a woman that took care of the two while they were in Russia's house, had made the birth certificate and helped the little Canadian to escaped.

So the four of us now decided to move out of England and to Canada, where no one from my past would be able to get us… Until now…

* * *

"Mon cher?"

I blinked and looked to the doorway of the room. Francis stood there with an anxious expression.

I then realized that I have been crying and now the tears were dry, leaving my face sticky and warm. I rubbed my eyes and smiled at him gently.

"Welcome home, frog," I greeted him. He beamed. "How was work?"

"Tiring…" he replied as he moved towards me. I stood up and let him embraced me. I wound my arms around him and returned the gesture tightly.

" 'ow's your day, hm?" he asked in turn. I told him the same answer as every time he would ask that: "Boring."

He chuckled and kissed me passionately. "We might 'ave to move out soon, mon cher…" he said breathlessly after the kiss. I glanced at him and could tell that something had happened. "They're tracking us at ze moment so we better get packing…"

"But where?" He smiled.

"Paris. We're going back to my 'ome, mon cher, if you don't mind…"

* * *

**=Matthew W. PoV=**

"Have you forgotten me that easily, Matvey?"

I blinked as I turned my cold, emotionless violet eyes at him. "You're here to take my brother, non?" I ignored his question. But I answered it in my thoughts: No. I don't know you.

Russia/Ivan chuckled deeply but there's an edge to it, "You're good at hiding things, Matvey… But just looking in your eyes… You know me well enough like your alphabets…"

I froze. Flashes of gray memories flickered back and forth in my thoughts as if it were light bulbs dying. In the corner of my eyes, the Russian man stood and wandered in front of me.

"I've missed you… Kanada…" Without pausing, he pulled me in a crushing yet gentle hug. The action itself wasn't a sign of trouble but it felt wrong at the same time. I was rooted in the spot but then regained senses when he muttered the name. That unknown name that brought me anxiety and bad feelings in my stomach all of a sudden.

I pushed him back with great deal of effort and ended up being cornered in the locked door. He must have set it to auto lock with a button or something. I glared at him as I held the only weapon that I have: the two darts that he had thrown at me, in his face.

He smirked at my sudden uneasiness, "What's wrong, Kanada… Bad memories of you living under my house come to get you…?" He leaned in, unafraid of the two sharp objects that nearly pierce his chin, "I would get both you back… I promise that, Kanada… Amerika and you would soon be mine…"

I shuddered as I faced away from him and tried to pry the door open with my strength. But it wouldn't budge and it was a bad idea to show my unprotected back at the enemy. I felt his arms curled around my waist and heaved me away from the closed entrance. I didn't want to scream since I wouldn't want to attract attention (specifically Alfred and Gilbert's) so I did my best to struggle away from the giant, however it was futile and I ended up being thrown roughly down the floor.

How the hell did my enjoyable and exciting first day of collage ended up meeting my target, above me, enjoying my fretfulness. I growled at him, attempting to kick him but he was fast and caught my foot in mid-attack. He lowered it down and I felt his hand crept up to my waist.

What's going to happen to me? I can't move my arms since my wrists were held up above my head and was pinned by the man's other hand. His body was pressing against mine so I wouldn't budge. Oh my God… This man weight like a ton! I gasped for breath as he pressed further, giving his weight more. Damn, he's heavy like freaking hell!

"G-Get off…" I panted, trying to push him off with no success.

"Don't worry, Matvey… I won't go further than this… But remember…" He inclined his head beside my head and whispered right into my ear, his breath tickling me a little.

"I am your "master"… You will soon become one with Russia, da?"

* * *

{Point Blanc :: Noir}


	4. A Warning To The People

Point Blanc :: Noir

Canada~Matthew Williams

**A/N: Nothing to say really… just tired and all… . Anyone wanna beta? Please R&R! It gives me the strength to keep on this fic! DX **

**Is it me or this chapter seems to be short? Oh well, hope you guys like it! I wrote this after work so there may be some mistakes~ Please do not be afraid to tell me what they are because I might (or not) change it! Ciao!**

**I do not own Hetalia. Not in my life ;A;**

* * *

**Three**

**"A warning to the people- the good and the evil-**

**This is war..."**

It is now the middle of the day and our second week of school, our morning period went by quickly and it is now lunch. Alfred, my brother; Gilbert, my best friend, and I were out in the summer, warm clear day with our new friends. I managed to befriend a petite Asian dark-haired male from Japan. His name was Kiku Honda, a silent and a very calculating person. He knows how to read the atmosphere between people and his hobby was to play video games like my brother and eat salty food.

And there's also the two Italian twins that were completely opposite to each other except for their look. They are both brown-headed and had hazel eyes. However, the older of them, I believe his name was Feliciano Vargas, was a happy-go-lucky, naïve one; while the other, Lovino Vargas, was a stuck-up and easily tempered man. They're both in their late teens, the younger one year off his brother. Their caretaker or guardian, whichever you call it, was a tanned, handsome thirty-year old man from Spain. His name was Antonio F. Carriedo. The Italians described him like more of a "big brother" to them than being a guardian. It also happens that Gilbert knew this man.

We also met Gilbert's older brother, (he has one, didn't I tell you, before? No? Well, now you know…). He's born from Germany and at the age of 17 (that makes Gilbert, like, 10 years old or something) he moved up here. He took up the profession of becoming a teacher of one prestigious school to raise up Gilbert (since their parents died or something, Gilbert was never the one who talk about his past very much… He just told me that he never got the chance to meet them). That school, happened to be the one that we're in it. He's a blond man with a strict personality and stoic, (I call this his "teacher" side…) However, around his little brother, he could be a pretty normal guy. He's known as Ludwig Beildschdmit.

At Alfred's side, he made friends with a couple of foreigners as well. There are three of them, actually. One of them was from the southeastern part of Asia, Philippines, to be exact. His name was Andres Aquilino. He had black messy hair and a light beige skin tone. His dark pools reflect the same personality and aura of my brother. The second was a blond haired-second year male with emerald eyes. He's Vash Zwingli and has the habit to keep an M9 gun under his sleeve or other parts of secret compartments in his custom -made school uniform. He has a little sister, Lili Zwingli, from Liechtenstein. The last friend, is from Egypt, his name is Gupta Muhhamad Hassan. He has light brown skin and wears a khaki uniform, also custom-made. His head is covered with some kind of white cloth (I think it's called keffiyeh), under it, he has a short chestnut hair and his eyes were dull forest green.

Gilbert also, surprisingly, had a lot of friends. One of them was a teacher from a school and an acquaintance of his brother. He wore specs and also looked like he's from a rich family. He has messy brown hair and violet eyes. He has a mole on his face, right under his mouth. He doesn't usually smile or show any expression except irritation or a neutral state. He's Roderich Edelstein. There's also the Hungarian girl with long russet-dyed hair and olive green orbs that always stalked the said teacher. She always act as a tomboy so that's why Gilbert was able to become friends with her, since they also like to stalk Roderich (what a bunch of creepers, if you ask me…). She's also a second year, full name, Elizabeta Hedervary.

So, everyone was eating happily and chattering to each other. Roderich and Ludwig decided to eat at the teacher's lounge instead of coming with us. So that leaves us with Kiku, the Italians, Andres, Gupta, Vash and his little sister (she's a first year like us); and Elizabeta.

Alfred was telling them a story from his middle school years about his fame at basketball and other sports to Vash and Gupta, who were only half-listening. Lili was busy talking with Elizabeta about the new fashion trend while my albino best friend poked her at the side, smirking, until he was hit by a book that came out of nowhere. The Italians were talking among themselves, often joining the conversation, the older brightly exclaiming that the world should make pasta a everyday diet, and the younger frowning at the American and his brother for their idiocy.

Finally, Kiku and I, were just mildly watching our friends interact to each other. He had a small smile gracing in his pale face and his brown coffee-colored eyes were somewhat pleased of the scene before him. Meanwhile, in my side, I was beaming gently.

If days like this could last for ever…

I glanced at my brother who were laughing merrily with the Italians and the Prussian.

I can't help but be mesmerized at their jubilant faces. So happy… So carefree…

Can I be like that too?

* * *

"Hey bro, guess what?"

I peered at my brother who was standing at my back for some time now, I could tell. We were just finishing up our desserts because our lunch would be over at five minutes. Our friends had departed to their each respective classes and the only ones who were left was Gilbert, my brother, and I.

"What is it, Al?" I smiled back at him.

"I've joined this awesome soccer team with Gilbert and we have practice after school, so…" he paused, looking at me. I sighed.

"C'mon, Alfred…" I fully turned to him, "You don't need to tell me about everything you do after school now… For God's sake, you're 17 now! You can do the hell you want now~" I chuckled.

He grinned, "Oh! That's awesome! But still, you're my bro and everything. I know how you get worry sometimes when I don't tell you what I do…"

I blushed slightly as I turned away, "T-That's not true-! I'm not a worrywart!"

"You're too!" Gilbert's voice echoed from my side. I closed my violet eyes, huffing.

"Shut up, Gilbert!" I felt my cheeks burned as my brother laughed and patted my shoulder. I opened an eye and can't help but chuckle along with him.

"So yeah," breathed Alfred, "I'mma call you if I'm done, 'kay Bro?"

I nodded and waved my hand at dismissal, "Whatever, dude… Just don't get lost when you come back to the dorm~" I smiled teasingly.

Now it was his turn to be flustered. "W-What! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing~" I whistled as I went on my way.

"Mattiee!" I heard him whine as I strolled to the exit of the stairway just before the bell rang.

* * *

The afternoon classes went by without much time. I happened to have Roderich for English and Ludwig for Calculus. The two didn't give me a hard time but treated me as any students was expected to be treated. We had a pop quiz in Calculus which I aced it easily and in English we had a comprehension check. (What is this, elementary?)

At the sound of the bell, signaling for the end of the day, I quickly gathered up my stuff and at that moment, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I stopped and looked around. Everyone had left for their dorms or other extra curricular activities.

I got out my phone and flipped it open, holding it in my ear.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly. Who would be actually calling me at this time? I know Gilbert and Alfred were at their soccer practice right now. Kiku said he had some club going on at this moment too. Those three were the only ones that I've given my number too.

Unless…

"Matthew Williams?" a familiar voice echoed in my ear through the device.

It was my "job".

I drew a sharp breath. "David, what did I told you about calling me in the school's campus? What if they set up some kind of tracking system in here?"

"Don't worry," David had replied, "I already tapped in their security systems and there's no such things as what you're talking about…"

I sighed, "So what made you call me? Did you find any info about the Russian?"

"Unless you already know that the Russian is currently the vice-principal of the school you're in, then I guess there's no more," he said.

"I already had a contact with him," I told him, "He threatened my brother and I that he would be taking us back… He also called me "Kanada" or something and me feel queasy… I don't get what's happening, David… Not at all…"

There was silence before my partner spoke again, this time, he sounds somber, "He's good at using mind tricks, Matthew. Don't let him get to you. Whatever he says, just ignore it."

"I already know that," I replied. I frowned at the memory and held the side of my head as if something pricked it. "Anything else to report?"

"Well, I've just received an info from my sources that he also has two sisters and three distant cousins that also works with him…"

My ears perked up, "Go on."

"He has an older sister. The name's Katsyusha Braginsky, her code name was "Ukraine". She acts like a secretary and also famous for her (insert cough here) "assets"… She doesn't usually go for missions but she's good at getting intels- even the confidential ones…"

I noted that on my thoughts. I might need it for the future, that's for sure… "What else?"

"His younger sister, "Belarus" aka Natalya Braginsky, is also well-known being the "Bloody Maid" for her messy display of blood whenever she assassinates someone. She's somewhere in your area so be careful… She also acts like the "knight" of her brother…"

"Okay… How about these distant cousins of his?"

"Their known as the "Baltics Nations", you know your World History, right?"

I nodded, "Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia, right?"

"Yup. They're just lackeys of the boss. Nothing to be afraid of. However, the Lithuanian guy might be dangerous… He's the master of disguise so be on look out for him… You might never know that he's right under your nose…"

"Gotcha… So there's "Ukraine", "Belarus", and "Lithuania", right? Anyone else that I have to watch out for?"

"Russia have a lot of allies station near your area, so be on your guard… Those were the only ones that I think were the highly dangerous, for now… There might be someone that hides in the bushes and just waiting for the right time to catch you off guard…"

"Don't worry, I won't let them kill me… Nor endanger anyone…" I bit my lip, "That would be the last thing that I want to do…"

I heard a sigh, "Well I guess that's it for my report… I'll call back once I get more information, alright?"

"Yeah, be careful snooping around, David… I'm also worried for you…"

Surprisingly, he chuckled, "You worry too much, Matthew.. Well, talk to you later.."

_Click. _

_Shuffle._

I froze and swiftly grabbed the nearest sharp thing within my reach and threw at the source of the noise. I shut my phone as I glance at the way of the entrance.

I saw Roderich standing there, his lavender eyes agape in shock and surprise from being nearly hit of the pen that was now stuck in the door frame of the room.

I straightened up, my own oculars were wide. Oh no… Did he…

"I forgot the papers and I…" he tried explaining but stopped when I seized my pack and hurriedly walked out of the class room, shoving him a little as I kept my head down.

"Matthe-" I heard him call out but I was running.

Dammit! Did he hear? I knew that I should have waited for David's call! But-

I gradually reduced my speed, halting now in front of the threshold of the lobby of the school.

Whether he heard it or not, it's none of his business anyway… I know he's not the type to just blurt it out to everyone. And-

Gah! You really screwed up this time, Matthew!

I continued to seethe myself that I didn't realized there was someone behind me. Once I calmed down a bit, I sensed him or her.

"Excuse me." Oh good, it's "her". Her voice was high-pitched and girly, yet there's something that put me in the edge. "Are you Matthew Williams?"

I leisurely spun at her and gasped a little, taking a step back.

It's her…

I saw her smile, her pale face stretching as her lips turned up. She had a neat blue bow in her silver long hair and wore a navy carnation blue dress with white frills.

"Who are… you…?"

"I asked first," she said, her tone steely but maintained the pitch of a girl's. "Are you Matthew Williams or not?"

I narrowed my eyes as I squared my shoulder. She may be known as the "Bloody Maid" and taller than me an inch but she doesn't frighten me one bit. "And what if I am Matthew Williams?"

"Belarus" or Natalya Braginsky curtsied, "Well, nice to meet you, Matvey~ I am known as Belarus, my dearest brother's future bride…" She leered at me with those icy blue eyes, "I apologize but I'll have your head to be delivered to my brother dearest, so will you stay put please?"

I frowned at her as I took another step back. What? I thought Russia plans to take me and my brother alive? Or does she have a loose screw in her head?

Either way… I'm fucked, to say at least.

* * *

{Point Blanc :: Noir}


	5. Lies and Truths

**Point Blanc :: Noir**

Canada~Matthew Williams

**A/N: ANDD… We're back! XD Presenting the fourth installment of PBN! Hope you guys likey! There may be some angst warnings in here and there and a tad bit of violence (well durr… :/)**

**And without further more ado… HERE IT IS!**

**Hetalia does not belong to moi~**

* * *

**Four**

"**It's a moment of truth and a moment to lie…**

**The moment to live and the moment to die…**

**The moment to fight…**

**The moment to fight…**

**To fight…!"**

I flashed her a cold mauve eye as her beam grew wide and in a sudden, she pulled something out of her dress. It was something gleaming and point-shaped. I blinked and barely dodged the surprise the attack, moving to the left.

Well that was a nice greeting there…

"Didn't I told you to stay still?" she muttered, growling before going after me again. I bit the inside of my lip as I evaded her, gashing my red sweater's arm.

Aw c'mon! That was my favorite sweater!

I frowned at her. This bitch is crazy! I looked around frantically. There's no one around and it looked like the German teacher with glasses (Roderich) went somewhere too.

Well, it seems it can't be helped since I'm in rather a calamitous situation that can either result my death or not.

There's no choice but to fight back… I'm a man that won't back down in a challenge even if the opponent was a woman in frills.

The said lass maneuvered her way towards my direction, her weapon (that happens to be a blade or some sort) aimed at me. She slashed and swung but I managed to ducked everything.

In my turn as she paused and step back, recoiling, I swiftly drawn my hidden side gun under my vest. Pointing at her, I shot at her.

Good thing I equipped my armament with a silencer or else my cover could have blown right there.

She lolled her head back as the bullet brushed past her nose, her silver hair whipping back. She grinned maniacally which alarmed me very much.

One more reason that she's actually a relative from the Russian man. She's damn insane like "Russia"!

"Do I have to cut up your legs too, dear Matvey?" she said in a sickly sweet tone of hers, tilting her head to the side.

I grimly gave her a small smile, "No thanks. I still need them…"

She growled again and I fired at her. Damn, she's too fast!

In the next split second, she was right there in front of my face, smiling down at me.

"Gotcha~" she murmured before I felt a piercing pain at my side. I nearly shriek in surprise and the sudden jolting ache. I futilely kicked her back, my free hand going automatically at my injury. I backed away as she retreated.

She raised her head like an alerted wolf and glimpsed around. I heard her "tsk" and glared daggers at me.

"I better finish you off, I can sense my brother stirring somewhere…" she hissed as her blade glistened with my blood under the afternoon light. She held it at the side of her head before dashing at me.

I sucked in a sharp intake of breath before directing my gun towards her approaching figure. She flashed to side to side but I was able to get a good shot at her arm which she winced and let out a grunt of displeasure. She immediately dropped her weapon and scowled, her teeth baring like an animal.

I shot her again in instinct, at her legs, and this time; she screamed.

I paused.

Fuck.

My eyes shot wide open as her shrilling cry bubbled up in her throat and was let out in the air.

She grinned before disappearing in the thin air, seeming that she wasn't there in the first place. I was dumbfounded at this at first but then I hurriedly made my way to my bag pack.

I'm in school campus. There might someone nearby who had heard that cry. I looked at the ground, and there was already a pool of crimson liquid from my body forming. I swore under my breath and took out my phone with my good hand that was covered with blood, wincing.

I dialed David's number.

"D-David… Send someone n-near the area to clear u-up the mess in the school I'm i-in…"

I ignored his protest of worry and questions and told him that I was dealing with the Bloody Maid awhile ago. He had suggested to take me to the hospital since I also told him I was injured but I was quick to turn down the offer.

The last thing that I want to do right now was to worry my family about this business…

He hesitantly agreed and clicked off. I huffed and peered at my surroundings. I saw a nearing figure from the outside. I bit my lip. That was fast… Unless…

Without stopping, I seized my bag pack from the floor and with all my draining strength, I left the lobby and towards the other exit leading the back of the school's lawn.

* * *

I stopped when I reached the doorstep of my extra condo that David had rented for me just in case for emergencies. It was nearby my dorm, only separated by a thick wall and a small thicket.

Slipping inside, I let out a shaky breath and realized just how much tired I was…

I felt my remaining vigor slithered away from my body and my violet eyes were closing…

"_Matthew…?"_

Huh? Who's that?

"_Matthew! What are you doing here? You're bleeding!"_

There's someone inside the house… But I'm too tired too check it out… Maybe…

Then I was out.

I never expected to wake up in a clean white sheets of bed located in the school's deserted clinic and my side thoroughly bandaged, unless I was sleepwalking or something.

Because that's what happened to me the next few hours.

It was now night time (may be 6 or 7 if you want to be specific) and the darkness of the evening had covered the room. I blinked blearily. Groaning, I tried to sit up but I can't somehow. Right there, I was instantly in alert.

Has someone captured me?

"Matthew?" A voice that sounds familiar to me called out.

I remained quiet. It's one of the basic rules of being an assassin that if you ever get captured, keep your trap shut at all costs…

The lights above flashed and the room was lit up. I let out a disapproving noise before opening them again. Everything was blurry because, one, I don't have my glasses, and two, it feels like I've gotten some kind of hangover…

I sniffed the air. Yep, definitely the school's clinic. There's no mistaking the white bare walls and the smell of recognizable medicine at the cabinets.

There's only one teacher that also manages the school's health department.

He's also my English teacher, Mr. Roderich Edelstein.

The person who now stands at the side of my bed wearing but an anxious expression and a hint of confusion.

"Matthew…" he started but I interrupted him, looking away.

"I fell down a tree," I lied. But I knew he wouldn't even accept it. A fall wouldn't give you a slash in the side.

"Matt… What happened? Why are you injured like that?"

"How did you find me?" I ignored his question.

He gulped and bit his lip, "You ended up in my condo near the dorm, Matthew… When I heard a loud thud at my threshold and open the door, you were unconscious and lying against my door. I took you in to the school's clinic (no one saw us, I think) and here you are…

"So my question?"

What… I ended up in the teacher's area? Wow, was I really weak and vulnerable back then that I was unaware of my surroundings?

Should I trust him about the truth? Or should I just… No, it's too risky… He's not the one who easily gives up. He would keep questioning about this until he gets a reasonable answer. He's just that type of a man.

I sighed. "Nothing really. Just a fight…" There. I hope it's enough.

I could picture him frowning at me. "A fight? Who?"

I finally glanced at him with hard eyes, "You know, Roderich, sir, it's none of your business…"

He was slightly taken aback at the sudden coldness of my tone and the way that I almost glared at him with lavender slit-eyes. He rapidly regained his composure after a minute. His dark mauve eyes meeting my unreadable orbs.

"It _is _my business, Matthew… You're one of my students and that means you're part of my responsibility too whether in school or out school campus!" he retorted in a firm voice. "Now tell me who did this or else I will never stop to get to the bottom of this foolishness!"

I gave an aggravated look at him, "You don't need to, Mr. Roderich… With all due respect, sir, this is one and only my business! I could do this _alone_ without anyone's help!"

He stared at me, his oculars bore through me before releasing a breath. He turned around and started to the door.

What? Just like that? I thought… Oh, but this is a good thing too…

"Thank you…" I muttered, my head tossing downwards, "For treating my injury…"

He said nothing at first, "Hm."

When he left the room without another word, that's where when my words earlier took hold of me…

That's right…

I don't need anyone's help… It's my business. My sole purpose for this sorry life.

To protect my brother and kill the person who tried to abduct him ten years ago.

I curled my knees up to chest and wrapped my arms around myself, my head cradled in my arms. I felt wetness in my skin as my figure shook.

I could this by myself… I don't need anyone…

Me, all alone. By myself.

_But somehow it feels painful…_

* * *

"Hey bro!"

I perked up at the familiar nick name and smiled as my eyes met my twin brother. My wound was neatly fixed under my red sweater. From the outside, I was still the same old quiet Matthew. However, deep inside, there's darkness creeping in the edge of my heart.

Alfred was always full of radiance and bursting energy that I can hardly believe that such a teenager would have lots of energy after all that pressures both from social and family issues. In the past weeks, he had friends and enemies already that would remember him as being the "American Idiot" or something.

It was the third day since that incident happened. So far, no one had mentioned about the strange cry from the Bloody Maid from the past few days ago… Looks like the man that David sent to clean up the mess did a good job at covering up, eh?

Anyways, we're inside of our dorms and Alfred had came over suddenly without any early warning. I was in the middle off studying my textbook since I have a test this Friday…

"What's up, bro?" I answered back, our wrists raised as we met each other and our curled fists knocked together. We both laughed.

"I'm having my first playoff this Friday~" he excitedly chattered, "And I already invited everyone to come except you, but I'm doing it right now, so it doesn't matter… And if I was wondering if you could come- Ah! But if you're busy with your studies and stuff, I guess-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, eh?" I chuckled as I patted his shoulder. "Of course I will come! It's my responsibility as an older brother to watch you fail anyways… Kidding."

"Hey!" He play-punched my side arm and I shuddered slightly contact because of my healing side. This little reaction went unnoticed as expected.

I just laughed and return the gesture. Of course, he retorted to that and we just like that for five minutes, before my door open once again.

My best friend, Gilbert, popped his head in. He grinned, "Looks fun, may I come in, Mattie?"

I motioned for him to enter and the two boisterous, loud males sat down to the floor and talked animatedly to each other, while I read and wrote notes, taking no notice at the two occupants of the room.

"Hey Birdie!" I looked over my shoulder at the grinning albino Prussian.

"What?"

"I heard you've gotten in a fight with someone a long time ago…?"

…

In my side vision, I saw my brother halted and turned slowly at me with disbelieving sapphire eyes. I froze.

…

"Mattie…? You're…"

I quickly came up with an excuse, and thank God, I didn't stutter, "Yeah I was. But it was only a mild argument."

The albino cocked a brow at that, "A mild argument, you say? But Roddy said you had like a wound or something that looks like someone tried to stab you.."

Damn it, Gil! Stop asking questions! I looked over to my brother who had a questioning stare. I gulped.

"It's nothing… It was only a little fight… Some bloke tried to scare me and I think I pissed him off or something…" I answered. Another lie.

My friend remained silent before his brows creased, "So who was it?"

I suddenly flashed him a disturbing cold, steely eyes, "It's no one. It doesn't matter…"

I saw him went still and diverted his gaze from my figure. My brother however kept his gape at me with an anxious look.

"Are you alright, Matthew? Are you not feeling well?" he asked anxiously.

I beamed at him faintly, "Considering I'm cramming right now that caused my headache, I'm still okay beside that."

My twin's lips broke into his usual trademark grin, "Well, if you ever need help at studying, don't be afraid to call your brother of a hero to help you out!"

I shifted my eyes, my lips stretching into a smile, "Don't worry, I will…"

After that, the two bickered about games and other stuff that a "kid" would be talking about. Like, who in the right mind in their early middle age that would talk about comics and Black Ops nowadays?

I could still feel my best friend's curious watched my every now and then until it was time for my brother to go back to his own room. Once he was out, the door closing shut behind him. Gilbert stood up from the floor and went where I was.

I was in my bed, lying flat on my stomach, my elbows propped up. I stopped tapping the pencil in my book and glanced at his form beside the bed.

"What is it, Gilbert?" I asked. I saw a strange look crossed in his red eyes before I felt something in the air.

I sat up and observed him for awhile before I tensed when he reached to me. I halted him when I caught his wrist in midway.

"What do you think you're doing?" I inquired.

He lingered in silence before in a flash I felt a force that pushed me to the bed and a hand gripping my wrist, steadfast, above my head.

I frowned at him.

What's going on? Why did he suddenly did this?

Then I was forced to close my eyes as I felt him pressed his weight to me. I whimpered as my curing damage at my side slightly burned and ache.

* * *

{Point Blanc :: Noir}


	6. A Call to Arms

**Point Blanc :: Noir**

Canada~Matthew Williams

**A/N: Wow, this is quick… XDD well anyways~ here's the fifth chappie and I hope you guys enjoy this! READ THE ENTIRE THING LIKE SERIOUSLY! IT'S ALL IMPORTANT! XDD**

**Hetalia does not belong to me. It's the sad truth, I know.. TAT**

**

* * *

Five**

**Did you ever believe?**

**Were you ever a dreamer?**

**Ever imagine heart open and free?**

"What's the meaning of this, Gil?" I asked my friend as I stared him down with hard eyes.

He said nothing before he eased up but never let me go. He gawked at me with those burgundy-colored eyes full of intensity.

"You're hiding something, Birdie…" he murmured under his breath. I scowled at him. He just have to notice this after all this time? I turned my head, refusing to look at him straight.

"It's none of your business, Gil…" I replied.

I felt his shoulders sagged a bit, "I'm your best friend, Birdie… Friends share each other's shit, don't you know?"

I said nothing. For half a minute, we were still but then I heard him sigh.

"Fine, if you won't tell me…" He released me and stepped back. I straightened up and my eyes never left the wall as I moved.

I heard some shuffling before in the corner of my eye, something glinted. And that something happened to my hidden gun in my vest earlier. I gasped a little as my orbs flew wide.

"You…" But then I bit my lip. Shit.

I saw him frown deeply at my reaction, "So you do recognize this since I found this at the lobby three days ago, the exact moment that I spotted you leave the building. There was a trail of blood following up to the teacher's area but then I…"

I acted quickly as I left the bed and vanished in his sight before materializing behind him, a razor sharp-pocket knife that I had snatched under my pillows under his chin. My blade was almost at seconds apart from his skin.

I felt my eyes sting in tears. I am not a fan of killing people for finding out my secret job but I have to keep this from everyone… And that even means, murdering my best friend.

It's all for my brother's sake, after all…

I felt him tense and held his breath as I clutched the knife at him in point blank.

"Birdie…" he said, "What really happened? I thought we were friends…"

"We _are _friends, Gil, however no matter what…" I bit my lip, "There are some things that we better keep it to ourselves, non?"

"Matthew…" he whispered after a moment of silence, "Are you, by chance… A gunner?"

I was quiet, letting the question hang in the heavy atmosphere before answering.

"What if I am?" I let out a small chuckle, "You're going to report me to the authorities and tell everyone that I'm a killer?"

"Matthew…"

"… Because I'm not going to let you do that, Gilbert… I'm sorry, I hope you forgive me but if you're going to tell on me, you're just going to carry it to your grave, my identity that is…"

I clenched the sharp weapon at my hand tightly, urging myself to make the kill but somehow it got delayed, giving the Prussian a time to talk.

"If you're going to do that, then before you kill me, you have to know something about me…" he said in a low voice, his tone dropping.

I felt his hand closed in my own under his jaw and with surprising strength, he was able to maneuver it away from him. He then unhurriedly faced me, a somber expression in his visage.

He looked at me with those grave but non-comical serious, scarlet oculars. His lips broke into a small distant smile.

"You're not the only one who has secrets, Matthew…" he stated, his voice flat and expressionless, "I am too has another side of me that no one has never seen before…

"I'm the same as you, Mattie… I'm also a killer…"

Heavy stillness fell upon us as his words rang clear in the air. The afternoon glow had disappeared and it's now twilight. The blinds of my room were half open but were drawn down from the ceiling. My room was neat and everything in place except a few books here and there and some strewn clothes at the dresser.

Soon, my doubtful voice echoed, my eyes wide behind my glasses.

"What…"

The albino glimpsed away, "However I'm not working alone… I'm part of a company called Blanc Co., an organization who helps out people and manages half of the society underground… In this school, there are others I know that works in the same group… My code name is the Great Prussia, my manager "Old Fritz" who handle my workload and schedules… He also acts like my guardian to me and my brother…"

This kind of thing was kind of a lot to take in. So he's also an assassin except he works for this group that I never even heard before…? And what's more, there are others who are like my best friend who works for the same group and also in this school?

I can't simply believe this, but… now that I think about it, he also have those time lapses that he would always disappear on us a few years ago and he ended up being in the hospital every other day. His brother was worried sick about him but he too, didn't know what was the caused…

"Now that I told you mine, how about yours?" he inquired, finally peering at me with questionable cherry orbs, "Why, Matthew Williams; the quiet and polite elder brother of Alfred F. Jones, is being an assassin? For what sole reasonable reason?"

* * *

_Slap!_

"Dearest brother!"

"…"

"This is by far most ridiculous deed that you've ever committed, dear Natalya…"

"…"

"Vanya, please forgive her…! She was only…"

"I apologize, big sister Katsyusha, however; she needs to be punish at least for disobeying my command…"

"… Russia… Please, she's your own blood-related sister! You can't do this to her…"

"Dearest Natalya, my beloved little sister, from this day forward, you are no longer part of my first unit and you are instructed to remain in the manor until I tell you to. Breaking this command means you're going to be grade down to being my slave. Oh and second thing, if you try to come after my precious Northern twins, I will promise you that it will be your last and will result into your death…"

"Vanya! How could you do this…"

"Do you understand me, Belarus?"

"…Yes brother…"

"Very good, da! Now let us dismiss this meeting~"

* * *

**(Alfred F.J. PoV)**

_Ring, ring…_

I glanced at the bedside table of where my mobile phone was. I raised a brow. Who would be calling at this hour? I was about to ignore but then something told me I should pick it up anyways.

Maybe it's my parents or something but aren't they, like, you know… A feeling of dread filled my head as I imagined what they should have been doing at this time. In bed. Naked.

I shook my head lightly and picked it up, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"_Hello? Alfred?"_

Well, what do you know? It's Dad. What could have been so important that he can't wait to call me tomorrow?

"Hey, Dad. Do you realize what time it is?"

"_I know, I know, dear…" _I felt something as I listened hard to his words. Something was wrong. There was worry and tiredness showing in his tone. _"Listen, I'm just letting you know that me and your Papa decided to move out again…"_

"Move out? Again? Where is it this time?" I already known that my parents love to move about either because the neighborhood does not accept of their relationship or their jobs. This is like the fifth time already since we moved from US.

Dad didn't answer right away. I heard some shuffling and some rustling noise at the background. "Dad?"

"_Oh, sorry lad! I've been sorting out our clothes from our trip and I'm, uh, doing the chores too in this big house that your Papa usually lives in…"_

Usually lives in? Did he mean… Papa's old house? "Dad… Are you back at France?"

"_Yes Al, we're in France, back at Francis's old manor… So if you and your brother plans to drop by in the upcoming holidays, you can just give us a call and we're going to pick you up, okay?"_

"Okay…" I gasped as I remembered something. "Dad! Listen, Mattie got into a fight!"

"… _A fight? What do you mean?"_

"I mean, from what I heard from him, someone threatened him and tried to stab him with a knife or something! He said he was fine though and told Gilbert and I that it wasn't our business and stuff…"

"… _Hold on, son, so you mean… Someone harmed little Mattie? With a knife?"_

"Yeah, but it's okay! It doesn't look something dangerous or anything… Besides he said he was alright…"

"… _Okay… Alfred, you have to listen to me… This is important…"_

I tensed at the sudden seriousness of my parent. "Yeah, I'm all ears…"

"_You are the only one who can watch over Matthew from there, okay? Me and Papa won't be in contact for awhile because of some business meetings. If there's something wrong, call me in this number: 1-xxx-xxxx-9782. You\re the only who can protect Matthew in our stead, got that?"_

My thoughts were all jumbled up from what he had just said. Protect Mattie? Watch over him? "Dad…? Is there any trou…"

"_I have to hang up now, Alfred… Remember what I told you, okay? You're a hero, aren't you? So please…"_

"Dad…"

"_I love you, Alfred. Bye."_

"Da-"

_Click. Beep beep beep beep…_

I slowly held the phone away from me and stared at it with wide, anxious eyes. Is Dad and Papa in some sort of trouble? Why do they want me to watch over Mattie?

I frowned. "I don't… understand…"

But at that time… I wish I did…

* * *

**(Matthew W. PoV)**

I looked away from him, my eyes hidden beneath my blond locks, "As much as I want to tell you… I _can't_…"

"Why?"

I gritted my teeth as I scowled at the wall, yet said nothing. I felt him because rigid and he sighed.

"I'm just being a good friend here, Birdie…" he told me, rubbing the back of his head, shaking his head too, "If you don't want to tell me, then don't… It's not like I'm pushing you or anything… However, if you're in a pinch or in trouble, know that I'm always here for you… _Always_…"

He then turned and headed to the door, without glancing back. When he had exited, a flash of memory flickered in my whirling thoughts.

It was my childhood memory of the near abduction of my brother… We were playing in the park by ourselves. We were ten almost and was the fifth year anniversary of being adopted by Papa and Dad.

I remember my brother running off to the woods, chasing after the ball he had thrown at me. I wasn't able to catch it and flew to the forbidden forest. Me, being a kid that I was, was too scared to go after it, but my brother who has a hero complex ever since volunteered.

After half an hour, I haven't seen a sign of him and when I decided to get Papa and Dad at the nearby store, a block away from the park, I heard a shriek of help. A familiar voice.

My brother.

Even now, I could still feel the panic rising within me as I scurried after where I last seen him. But then, I too, got lost after a few minutes of mindless quick wandering. I was about to cry too but then a stranger in black suit approached me and gave me a pat on the head…

That was the first time I had met David, my manager, in his middle twenties. However, he had claimed that I had met him when I was younger back in Russia's house, but I can't remember half of when I was younger than five.

"_Are you lost?" _he had asked me. I nodded but I whined to him that I have to search for my brother.

"_Do you want my help to search for your brother?" _I nodded again with tears in my large, mauve eyes.

He held up a hand at me and I took it. That was my first step of being what I am now.

When we had found Alfred, he was being held down by a large man with a tan coat and a white long scarf. He was carrying a large pipe faucet and was rather looking ominous.

… That person… Looks familiar…

"_Mattie! Help!"_

"_Alfred!"_

"_Ah~ There's the other one. You save me a lot of effort and time to look for you, young Kanada… You are so much bigger now that I've last seen you…"_

"_Russia… Let go of the kid now…"_

"…_Why would I listen to a traitor like you, da? Now that I've gotten what I want and you brought the other subject, I will kill you now, da?"_

Deep inside, I felt anger and fear well up strangely. I gripped my tiny fists at my sides as I watched them helplessly. David had managed to snatch my brother away from the kidnapper and was able to run away with me and Alfred. When were in a safe distance, he had made Alfred drink something and knocked my brother unconscious. I was about to cry again but he had assured me that he was only sleeping. Being a naïve kid, I believed him. Then…

"_Say… This could happen again…."_

"_Huh? What do you mean…?"_

"_I mean, your brother might get taken away again, if we're not careful…"_

"_What! I don't want that! What do I do?"_

"_That's simple…You'll have to kill that person who tried to hurt your brother…"_

"_Kill… him? But…"_

"_You don't want your brother to be hurt again like that, right?"_

"… _But I don't know how…"_

"_Don't worry… I'll teach you…"_

"_Really?"_

Ever since that day, we would meet whenever he send me a note or drop by in the same place (the park). He would teach me many things ranging to targets and strategies. He had complimented me about my quick developing skills and mental strength. I never told anyone about my secret meetings with him, not even my parents.

At the age of fifteen, it was high time that I should tell my parents about my strange outings. He had met them and lied to them that I was his manager of one of the newspapers studio and he had hired me to do some photography and illustrations.

My parents had easily accepted him since I know him well enough and were in good terms to each other. They never questioned about me again about my sudden disappearances.

Years passed and our friendship grew strong, my skills went into advanced level in no time and I was known through out the under ground world. They had entitled me the "Ghost Reaper" since I make my kills in stealth and in a cleanest way if possible.

"Matthew?"

I blinked my indigo orbs as I came back from reality. I took a breath in before turning to the person. It was none other than my mentor and my manager, David.

"David," I breathed. He approached and gave me a case file wordlessly. I grabbed it from his grasp.

"An assignment?" I questioned at him, "But I still have a client…"

"Don't worry," he replied, looking as blank as ever, "This will be quick for you… This is an assignment connected to the person who you're looking for…"

I became stressed at the sudden statement. My brows creased down, my face probably was wrinkle lines from doing that a lot of times.

He took my silence that I had accepted the assignment. He backed away to where he came from which was my window. I felt a breeze brushed my blond bangs from my eyes and he was gone.

I opened the folder and read the contents intently:

**Operative: Anonymous**

**Target: Wang Yao aka China**

**Profession: drug trafficker, slave auctioneer, Chinese head mafia **

**GLK (Given Location for the Kill): NY Building, Ruby Diamond City, ONT**

**Objective: Obtain information about G-MINUS and silence the target after.**

**Time Limit: One month.**

**Defector: JAPAN**

**

* * *

**

{Point Blanc :: Noir}


End file.
